


From the Ash She Will Rise

by ToLoveWomen



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Badass Clarke, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Ice Nation - Freeform, Original Character(s), Polis, Protective Lexa, Trikru, War, wanheda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLoveWomen/pseuds/ToLoveWomen
Summary: Clarke wakes to find herself in a failing pod heading to Earth. When she recovers from the fall she finds herself in a whole new world and in the middle of War. Betrayed by her mother and her people she decides to start a new life with a new family and a new purpose. She doesn't expect to find love along the way, especially with the commander of 12 clans. As the war with the Ice nation approaches Clarke has to decide what kind of person she wants to become.





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke wakes up to an agonizing headache and the alarms going off around her only make matters worse. As her vision becomes clear she sees that she's in a pod that's clearly not doing well. She's confused and disoriented when she sees the flashing warning signs on the screen read System Failure. She looks around frantically for any signs of what she should do, she can’t remember how she got here, or where she was going. She takes a second to catch her breath, she never took pod assimilation classes and she is now cursing herself for not being as well rounded as her friend Raven told her she should be in her studies. She thinks to herself, what would Raven do, but the splitting headache prevents any thought from being clear, so she does what she would do. Start pushing buttons. She slams her hand on the panel in frustration when nothing works.

“Warning, approaching ground at maximum speed. Please strap on safety harness.” She panics as the pod begins to rattle. Her fingers shake as she straps herself into the harness and she prays to whatever god that exist that she doesn't die and closes her eyes to prepare for the crash. As she closes her eyes flashes from the day invade her mind. She remembers the argument she had with her parents, how cowardice they were for letting innocent people die, for not warning others about the air. She remembers walking to the council to tell them what she discovered, and her mother calling her name but when she turned she was met with one of the guards with a baton in hand, and then nothing. She opens her eyes as she instantly realizes that her mother did this to her. Her own mother put her on this pod to send her to god knows where, sent her to die.

“Now landing on Earth, prepare for impact.” Her eyes widened at the announcement. Earth she thought, they were sending her to an uninhabitable wasteland. If by some miracle she survived this, the radiation alone would kill her.  
“Well shit.” she said. She closed her eyes once more as the pod crashed onto a field. Once again being knocked unconscious.

****************************

“Anya, you’re back early.” Lexa says as she finishes lighting the candles in her tent.

“I found something on my travels that I thought needed your attention immediately Heda.” she said smiling in amusement at her Heda and her obsession with candles.

“Oh, and what might that be?” she asks giving Anya her full attention. Anya leaves the tent and Lexa grows even more curious. When Anya returns she is carrying a woman on her shoulders and not so softly put her on the ground.

“You brought me a woman?” Lexa said as she raised her eyebrow in amusement. Anya rolled her eyes at her commander.

“I saw unusual smoke trailing from the sky, I followed it and found an odd machine in pieces on the ground, when I went to discover it further I found her lying on the ground covered in shrapnel. She’s alive but her pulse is weak.”

“Did you search her?” Lexa asked as she took a step closer to the Woman, she was dirty and bloody but Lexa could still make out her features. Lexa stood perplexed, she thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She shook her head and sighed It would be a shame if she was to be found a traitor. Lexa looked back to Anya awaiting her answer.

“I did, and I found this.” Anya said handing over a piece of paper, “As you know most of us can speak the old tongue but not all have mastered reading it. I couldn't make anything of it but I know you can.” Lexa took the paper in hand and once again glanced at the unconscious woman before reading.

_Clarke I am sure you know by now that I am the one that has sent you to Earth. I am sorry that it has come to this but I could not allow you to tell the council of what me and your father discovered. I know you wanted to do the right thing Clarke, you are the one good thing your father and I have ever done. You may never forgive me for this and I have made peace with that. Your father and I are coming up with a solution so no more people have to die, but in the meantime, things have to continue as they always have. We predict that Earth is not as uninhabitable as we all think, that we could in the future have a life there and return. Who knows maybe we'll see you again someday. Goodbye Clarke_

_Love, Mom_

Lexa grew livid with every sentence she read, what kind of Mother sends her child away without knowing if she would live or die. She looks to the woman still lying on the ground.

“Clarke” she says, testing the name on her tongue. She thinks it's a fitting name. Strong just like she is. She is confused as to what right thing the woman tried to do and why she was sent to her death for it, she supposed she can asks her when she wakes up, but first she has to wake up. She reads the sentence sent to earth once more and recalls Anya saying she saw a trail from the sky. This woman is from the stars Lexa thinks, quite exhilarated that the lore she has been told since she was a child is true. Not that she ever openly doubted but to have it confirmed was quite remarkable.

“Anya send me Nico.” She says. Anya nods her head not questioning her commands and leaves to search for Nico.

“Let's get you off the floor, Clarke from the sky.” she says as she gently lifts the woman off the ground and into her bed.

Anya soon returns with Nico, she quirks her eyebrow when she sees the strange woman in Lexas bed but knows better than to question Heda. She takes her leave and exits the tent.  
Without taking her eyes off of Clarke she addresses Nico,  


“She is to be restored to full health do you understand.” she commands. There was something about her but she couldn't figure it out. It bothered her to no end.

“Sha Heda.” he said getting to work.

Lexa took one more look at Clarke before exiting her tent. She looked to her guard as he gave her his full attention.

“No one is to enter my tent.” She said. He bowed his head and she began to take a walk into the forest.

The forest has always been a comforting place for her, she remembers the day she was taken from the trees to live and train in polis when her black blood was discovered, but she soon fell in love with Polis too, but as much as she loved the city it couldn't compare to the forest's beauty. She followed the path Anya had taken until she came upon what Anya described was the broken machine. Lexa looked horrified, how Clarke survived was a miracle. Upon seeing this she instantly knew Clarke had the heart of a Warrior and if she wanted, Lexa could help her become just that. She made her way back to the camp and ordered a few of her men to go to the area when the sun rose to clean up the mess. She entered her tent to find Nico attending to the last of Clarke's wounds.

“She will live Heda.” He said, “there is nothing more I can do, the rest is up to her.”

“Thank you Nico, you may leave.” He bowed slightly before collecting his tools and leaving.

“Keep fighting Clarke.” she whispered as her eyes rested upon the beautiful woman from the sky.

Two weeks had passed and Clarke remained unconscious. Anya tried many times to convince Heda to give up on her, but Lexa refused. She had faith that Clarke would pull through she just needed time. Everyday Lexa would tend to her wounds and change her bandages, she would say a silent prayer her mother used to say and hope that it would give Clarke strength. Her color was returning to her as the purple and yellow bruises began to heal. As Lexa finished dressing the wounds she laid back on the cot she made for herself to sleep on. She began to drift off as she heard a faint whimper. She rose from the cot and rushed to Clarke's side, she gasped as the other woman's eyes began to open.

Blue. That's all Lexa could think as her eyes met Clarke's for the first time. Eyes Lexa thought could rival the ocean. Blue just became Lexa’s favorite color.


	2. Chapter2

As Clarke opens her eyes she is met with the most intense color of green she has ever seen. The eyes that stare so intensely are surrounded by a thin layer of black paint and she finds herself drawn to them. She swallows thickly as she tears her eyes away from the sea of green to take in more of the other woman. Her eyes move to her long brown hair in intricate braids, a strange symbol that reminds her of a gear in the center of her forehead, her high cheekbones, to her full pink lips, set in a smirk. Shit, she must know I’m checking her out Clarke thought, but god if she isn't the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. The jacket she’s wearing looked almost regal. No, she thought. It’s the woman wearing the jacket. There’s an air around her that commands respect. She must be in charge, Clarke concludes. She begins to sit up, not liking how tight her muscles feel. She groans as a sharp pain courses through her torso. 

“Fuck.” she said as she sat upright on the bed and observed her injuries. She noticed some of her wounds are almost healed and she wonders how long she's been out of it. Lexa watched Clarke in amusement. She could already tell that her guest from the sky was stubborn, strong willed, and would probably come to be a pain in her side. Much like Anya has over the years. Lexa found herself wanting to know more about the woman. Which concerns her more than she cares to admit. She grabs a glass of water from her table to give to Clarke. As she moves closer to the other woman she noticed blue eyes stare at her questioningly. She must have so many questions, Lexa thought.

“This is for you.” she said as she hands the other woman the cup. Clarke takes it, and looks wary. She doesn’t think the woman would go this far to bandage her up only to poison her, but she was in a foreign place and she didn’t want to be stupid. She smelled the cup before bringing it to her lips. She moaned as the liquid burned and soothed her throat. She had no idea what poison would smell like anyway. 

“Thanks,” she said. She handed the glass back to Lexa who took it and placed it back on her table.

“You are welcome Clarke.” said Lexa, her smirk grew as Clarke’s eyes grew wide at the mention of her name.

“How do you know my name?” Clarke asked. She looked down to the shirt she was wearing before noticing that she had been changed. A blush rose to her cheeks at the thought of the woman in front of her changing her clothes. Lexa bit her lip to hold in her laughter. The woman before her was quite adorable. She enjoyed having an upper hand on people but she decided to put the girl out of her misery. Always a sucker for a pretty face, she thought as she made her way to retrieve the letter.

“The woman who found you found this in your pocket.” she said, her face grew more serious knowing the words written would upset the blonde. Clarke looked confused as she took the letter in her hands. She opened it and noticed her mother’s handwriting. She tried to swallow the anger that began to course through her but she couldn’t push it down. While she read the letter she tried to stop the tears that swelled from falling. The letter confirmed what she already knew. She could hate her mother, that was easy, but the betrayal she felt from her father was hard to swallow. She folded the letter and looked to Lexa.

“Did you read it?” she asked.

“Yes, I needed to know if you posed a threat to my people.” she said. Clarke nodded her head understanding.

“My own parents,” Clarke scoffed, “Have you ever felt so angry, or have been so hurt that you no longer wanted to feel.”

Lexa lowered her head. She knew the feeling all too well. She also knows that there is a better way to deal with the pain than she has in the past.

“Yes.” she said.

“What did you do?”

“I focused my energy on training, and becoming better than I was so that I could destroy the people that betrayed me. I fought hard until only one still remains. Now that focus aligns with the goal of truly uniting my people so that we may have peace”

“I don’t have anything like that to focus on.” Said Clarke.

“Be grateful, it’s a dark road.” she said.

“To peace?” asked Clarke, confused but wanting to know more about this woman and what she has gone through.

“Yes. Victory stands on the back of sacrifice.” she said reciting the lines that have been fed to her since she was a child.

“Sounds jaded.” said Clarke as she laid back.

“I guess I have in fact grown, as you say  _ jaded _ , Clarke.” Lexa said with a smile. Clarke felt a flutter in her chest as Lexa smiled at her. Lexa should definitely smile more she thought. She also liked the way the other woman said her name. There was something about Lexa that made her want to know everything about her. She hoped through time she could.

“I don’t want to be.” said Clarke suddenly,” jaded, I mean, but the anger I feel is-.”

“Suffocating.” said Lexa, relating to Clarke.

“Yea, suffocating.” she said.

“If you would like, I can show you a way to work through it. We would have to wait until you’re a little more healed.” said Lexa. Clarke was curious to what Lexa’s way of working through it would be.

“I would like that. Thank you Lexa.” she said.

“Do not thank me yet. It will not be easy.”

“Heda,” said Anya making her way into the tent. Her eyes grew wide when she noticed Clarke was awake.” I’m sorry to interrupt but something calls for your attention.”

Clarke’s eyebrow rose at the foreign language that flew off the woman's tongue. Her head snapped to Lexa once she responded in the same language.

“Mochof Onya.” she said, turning her attention to Clarke, “This is the woman that found you and brought you to me.”

Clarke blinked away her confusion and turned her head once more to the woman at the entrance of the tent. So this is the woman that found me. She doesn’t look too friendly, she thought.

“Thank you.” said Clarke.

“Don’t thank me yet. When you realize the situation you landed yourself in, you may come to wish you had died in that crash.” said Anya as she backed away and left the tent.

“Well she is a ray of sunshine.” said Clarke. Did no one around here know how to accept someone saying thank you.

“Onya is an acquired taste, but she is harmless. To some.” she said walking to exit the tent.

“What did she mean by that?” she asked. Lexa swallowed. She hoped she could tell Clarke at a later time, but there was no sense in dwelling on it now. She knew that once she told the other woman what was going on she would be changing her life. More than it has already.

“We are in the middle of a war with the Ice Nation. Their Queen Nia wants me dead so she can take my place as Commander of the 12 clans. I plan to put an end to her and this war.” she said.

Clarke sat mouth agape. She went and crashed into the middle of a war. She began to laugh hysterically, clutching her stomach as she felt pain shoot from her torso. She laughed until tears ran from her eyes. She really did have the worst luck she thought. Not only did her own parents send her to a planet they weren't sure was habitable or filled with deadly toxins, she crashed on said planet, almost died, only to wake up in the middle of a war. She couldn’t believe this is how her life ended up.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and let out another giggle when she saw the shocked look on Lexas face.

“That is not how I imagined you would react.” said Lexa.

“At this point there is nothing else I can do.” said Clarke. Lexa tilted her head at the blonde. She was unlike anyone she had ever met. She shook herself out of her thoughts remembering she had something important to attend to.

“I will send for someone to bring you food, is there anything you don’t like?” she asked. Clarke shook her head no.

“I will pretty much eat anything.” said Clarke with a shy smile. Lexa ignored the flutter in her chest and she nodded to acknowledge Clarke before exiting the tent.

“Commander of 12 clans.” said Clarke biting her lip, “Wow.”

***

“What is the meaning of this.” said Lexa. She felt anger burning inside of her as she looked upon one her most skilled warriors body lifeless on the ground. Her wild eyes looked to the one that brought him to her. He slowly approached her and bowed his head.

“Heda, we wanted to see what Azgeda was planning. They have been quiet the last few days and we grew suspicious.” he said. She breathed in deep through her nose and clutched the dagger on her side to calm the storm that has risen inside of her.

“You grew suspicious?” she asked, keeping her voice steady. The man before her gulped at the steel in her voice.

“Sha, Heda.”

“Are you Heda, Yael?” She asked.

“No, you are Heda.” he said.

“And as Heda, is it not my job to carry out such acts.”

“Sha Heda.”

“Now tell me why you two brought it upon yourselves to go into Azgeda territory without my command.” she said growing irritated by the second.

“We wanted to help Heda.” he said lowering his head.

“Instead a good warrior got himself killed. I have already sent scouts into Azgeda territory. Scouts that have been trained to move with the utmost discretion,” she said stepping closer to him, “It is not your place to suspect and act. You now have the job of telling Jihans family that he is dead. You are relieved of your post and title. I want you gone by sundown.” she said.

“Sha Heda.” he said. She turned away from Yael and made her way to the training rack. She needed to let out her frustration before she murdered someone. That idiot could have jeopardized everything she thought as she picked up her staff. She swiftly turned around and pointed to the first warrior she saw.

“You, come spar with me.” she said. The warrior’s face grew pale and he gulped hard as he made his way into the training circle. He knew without a doubt he would be making his way to the infirmary next.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
